A pressure fryer is used to cook food (such as meat) in a vat using cooking oil. The food and cooking oil in the pressure fryer are brought to high temperatures while pressure is held high enough that the water within may be prevented from boiling off. This technique can leave the food very hot and juicy. The pressure fryer is typically used in industrial kitchens and can include a fire suppression system. Specifically, nozzles are positioned to direct fire suppression agent to the center of the vat when the lid of the pressure fryer is open. While this configuration reduces the possibility of fire in the pressure fryer, a better configuration is desired.